Becoming An Uchiha
by SasuSaku43
Summary: And this ladies and gentleman, is the story on how I, Sakura Haruno, became Mrs. Sakura Uchiha and the life of being an Uchiha that followed after.


Hey again guys! I am proud to present another new story! This had been in my head the past two days or so and I just decided to go ahead and start writing it! I hope you guys enjoy & comment some feedback! Thanks!

* * *

Sakura had terribly missed her boyfriend Sasuke. He was on an A-rank mission in Kumogakure to retrieve scrolls that were stolen from Konoha. He had only been gone for 6 days and was expected to return by tomorrow but she felt like he had been gone for months. She continued to walk down the path that eventually led to the family flower shop that Ino worked at. She arrived shortly and opened the door.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"Hello, how may I help you?" called Ino from behind the counter flipping the magazine page that she was reading. "Is that really how you treat customers Ino?" I asked her causing her to finally look up. "Hey! What brings you here?" she questioned me. "I'm so bored and I have nothing to do. So who better to visit than THE Ino Yamanaka?" She flipped her hair and batted her lashes.

"Well, I guess that's a pretty good reason. Whats up forehead?" "Well..."

* * *

I glanced at the time and realized I had lost track of time at Ino's. I said my farewells to Ino and was on my way to the apartment me and Sasuke shared together. I unlocked the door and glanced around my apartment and sighed. Ino sure knows how to cheer me up yet tire me out. I inwardly giggled. I took off my shoes, shut the door and locked it behind me before trailing off to my room. I dragged myself into the bathroom to take a relaxing bath to end the day. I turned on the hot water and threw in a bath bomb.

I stripped myself of my clothing and slowly sank into the tub. I sighed in content. I laid my head back into the tub and mewled in pleasure. Nothing like a nice hot bath after a very long day. I started to drift off into my own world. Not too long after, I heard something from the apartment and I tensed up. I reached for my kunai pouch before realizing the chakra signature that belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha. As the door opened, my suspicions were right.

"If I wasn't enjoying this bath so much, I would jump out and welcome you home Sasuke-kun." He chuckled lightly. "I go on a dangerous mission for almost a week and my girlfriend won't even welcome me back. I'm starting to think you're cheating on me." He said jokingly. I gasped and grabbed my chest in fake shock. "How dare you say something like that?!" I exclaimed. He smirked as he bent on his knees and gave me a kiss.

"I missed you," he murmured on my lips. I looked him in his eyes and smiled back, grabbing the hair at the back of his head softly," I missed you too," as I leaned back in to give him another kiss. As he pulled away, I grabbed his hand. "Join me?" He simply nodded and stood back up before proceeding to remove his clothes. I caught myself staring as my eyes trailed from his prominent collar bones down to his toned abs. We made eye contact as he began pulling his pants down with his boxers.

My eyes wandered down of course. After he was fully undressed, he also stepped into the bathtub. I moved up slightly so he could position himself behind me. He sat down and wrapped his arms around my slim waist. I smiled gently, "I felt lonely this time. More than usual, I don't know why." He began placing kisses along my neck and down my spine. I shivered in pleasure.

"Aa. I know," he whispered in my ear. I felt his tongue trace the shell of my ear as I moaned softly. He began cupping my breast in his hand as he began kissing my neck. "Hmm, Sasuke. I missed this too." I felt him smirk against my skin as he began caressing my breast. I then felt him turn me around so I could face him. He began kissing me gently. Oh how I loved this side of Sasuke. After he released my lips, he started messaging both breast before leaning in to grab one in his mouth.

"Ah Sasuke-kun," I moaned loudly. He left a hickey before switching to the other breast and doing the same. I started rubbing my arms across his broad shoulders and started leaving hickeys on his collarbone and neck. His hand started roaming lower and before i know it, his hand was near my entrance. I moaned as he began teasing the bundle of nerves. I reached towards him and grabbed his member that was pulsing and throbbing.

I reach behind me with the hand that wasn't currently occupied giving my boyfriend a handjob and drained the water. The water was done draining not long after and I turned the shower on. We both stood as hot water began cascading down our bodies. I continued to stroke him as he gave me kisses and slapped my butt hard. I gasped in pleasure as he did it again. I bent down on my knees as I began placing kisses over his shaft.

I grabbed his shaft as I placed the head into my mouth and sucked lightly. He groaned. I began placing all of it in my mouth as I continued bobbing my head up and down. He began grabbing my hair as he growled, "I'm about to cum." I began bobbing my head faster as he spilled his seed into my mouth and I swallowed the slightly bitter yet sweet taste. He helped me up as he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He began kissing me with passion as I guided his shaft into my heat. We both moaned as he entered my fully. After letting me adjust to his fairly large size, he started moving his hips away and back into mines. "Hmmmm, baby. Go faster." Sasuke complied of course and picked up his pace. He continued rocking into me as he turned to place my back against the shower wall. I began nipping at his neck trying to hold back my moans.

"Moan for me." I gave a small noise of rejection. He slowed down dramatically and I whimpered at the lost of the sensation. "Sasuke, go faster," I begged. "Moan for me Sakura." I shook my head no, still holding them back. Sasuke picked up the pace and began pounding into me. I bit lightly on my index finger, still refusing to moan. Sasuke seeing that I was still being defiant placed his hand in between us and started rubbing my bud. I bit my lip hard before he slowed down once again.

"Sasuke stop it!" My request fell on deaf ears. "Sasuke, please." He picked up his pace once again and I knew not to be dumb. I began moaning as I grabbed his shoulders. I felt his hands firmly on my butt as he reached to turn off the shower that was beginning to get colder by the minute. With him still sheathed in me, he took us to our bed before laying me down and then followed suit.

He placed me on all fours before kneeling on his knees. He grabbed his shaft and placed it back in my heat. I moaned loudly. Sasuke groaned as he began slow. He kept rocking into me slowly but I got annoyed, I wanted more. "Faster." That one word let the animal loose. The sex god began pumping into me hard and fast. It was too much to handle. I was moaning uncontrollably as he began growling.

"Ah! I'm.. I'm going to- Ah! Cum," I told him. He simply picked up his pace even more which I didn't know was possible. He put both hands around my waist pulling me harder against him. Pressure continued to build up in me and I finally came. I tried to catch my breath but Sasuke wouldn't let me. He continued to pound into me, begging for his own release.

I continued to moan loudly and gasped in shock as he flipped me over. He grabbed my legs and hoisted them onto his shoulders as he began to pound mercilessly into me. I began screaming as he groaned. I felt my second orgasm coming up and starting to squeeze my inner muscles, clenching Sasuke's length. He began groaning louder and I felt him about to cum. He kept thrusting until we both reached our orgasm, mines just seconds before his.

He held himself up with his forearms, catching his breath until he pulled out of me. He rolled over next to me on his side of the bed and reached out for me. I threw the comforter on us and pulled myself closer to him, enjoying the warmth radiating from him. Now let me tell you, the sex is amazing, but the cuddling after is almost as good. I looked at his stunning onyx eyes and then looked at his perfectly shaped nose. Then my eyes trailed to his small lips.

I reached in and closed my eyes as I gave him another kiss. He began nibbling on my lower lip as he placed his hand around the curve of my back. Reaching for his hair, I pulled slightly and opened my lips, granting him access. Our tongues battled, each wanting to be the dominant one but Sasuke won and he began to take over the kiss. We pulled apart for air as I smiled. He gave a small smile back. Not only was I lucky to be his girlfriend, I was the only one who got to see him smile and to see this soft and gentle side to him.

"How was the mission?" I looked up towards him, arm tightening around his mid-section. "It wasn't very difficult. And I got annoyed because I missed a certain pink-haired medic." "I know," I whined. "You got off that 3 month mission, came home for a day and went on another mission," I complained. "I don't even know how I went that long without you or sex," I told him blatantly. Sasuke chuckled and pecked me on my lips. "Same here."

I felt him lift my leg and slip back into me again. "Ahhh, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" He ignored me and instead proceeded to rock in and out of me. I moaned loudly. "Fuck, you're so tight Sakura." Damn was Sasuke hot when he talked dirty. I cried his name in pleasure. He stopped and rolled over on to his back, grabbing me with him. He placed me at his hips. Knowing already what he wanted, I grabbed his cock and led it to my folds.

I sat down completely, moaning again at the feeling of being filled to another level. "Ride me Sakura," he told me quietly. Obeying, I picked myself up and lowered me back down. Sasuke sat up and began giving my breasts attention. After several minutes, he decided to pick up the pace as he lifted me up by my hips and slammed me back down to meet his. "Ah! Sasuke..." I moaned out.

He was a truly a drug and I was addicted to him. He could show such love. Such passion. And at times, such lust. I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my head into the nook of his neck. He began placed kissed along the side of my neck and face. I began licking his ear, chewing softly to keep from moaning loudly like I wanted. Sasuke knew how to drive me over the edge. I cried out as my orgasm came. He thrust into me a couple more times hard, before he too reached yet another orgasm. "What was all that about?" "We have to makeup for lost time."

I stayed on him until I had caught my breath before giving him the signal to pull out. He laid on his back and I laid on his chest. "What was that all about?" I asked curiously. "We have to makeup for lost time." I giggled and began to draw circles over and over again on his chest as I told him sweet nothings and he replied back just as sweetly. "You make me so happy Sasuke.." I gave him a sweet and short kiss to his lips. He stared into my emerald eyes and replied back, "I've never been happier in my life than being with you." Sasuke wasn't the rock he looked to be, he was a true sweetheart. "Welcome home babe. I missed you." "I love you." Words weren't needed. A simple kiss spoke enough.

Our relationship wasn't perfect. It had a lot of imperfections. Sometimes I would do things I shouldn't and sometimes Sasuke would piss me off, but through all that we had been dating for the past three years now. And each day I spent with him, was amazing. Sasuke made me feel like a queen. Spoiling me rotten, being the most sweetest person behind closed doors and showing a side to me that others don't see. He wasn't cold or heartless like everyone thought about him, not to me at least. He shared his feelings, his thoughts, his nightmares, his goals and dreams with me. I wanted a future with him. I wanted to be Mrs. Sakura Uchiha.

And this ladies and gentleman, is the story on how I, Sakura Haruno, became Mrs. Sakura Uchiha and the life of being an Uchiha that followed after.

* * *

A/N okay guys so I wanted this chapter to just be a slightly different start to a story. No, this whole thing won't be pointless smut. I just wanted to try a lemon for the first time. Other chapters will be with romance, some comedy and there will be the occasional lemon. So I do hope you guys enjoy this series and give it love! Thanks again & see you next chapter (:

*Started this for SasuSaku Month*


End file.
